jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Combat in PC
On the PC, combat control, as expected, is different. Apart from the regular combat styles, there are also a special Chi Attack, Focus mode and Harmonic Combos. The combat is basically divided into 4 styles: martial styles, magic styles, Support styles and Transformation styles. Controls Verplaatsen☃☃ ''': W, A, S, D abcdefgs '''Move Camera : Mouse Change Target : TAB/Q/Mouse wheel Evade : Double-tap Move or Block + Move* Free Target Mode : T Switch Styles : 0 - 9 Toggle Walk/Run : Left CONTROL Combat Pause : P Normal Combat In all these styles, there are basically 4 type of controls: Quick Attack : Press Left Click on the mouse. This is the quickest attack in the game and its speed is dependent on the styles one is using. E.g. in martial styles, Thousand Cuts has the fastest quick attack in the game. :Advantages: Fast. Prevents counter-attack from the foe. Multiple stikes in less time. Can counter Power Attacks. :Drawbacks: Weak attack. Can be blocked. Power Attack : Keep pressed the Right Click on the mouse This is usually a slow but powerful attack. It takes some time to unleash but does more damage to the opponent. It can break blocks and can throw opponents off-guard. It can also play a part in harmonic combos. :Advantages: Powerful. Breaks blocks. May throw opponents to the ground or push them back. :Drawbacks: Slow. Can be countered by quick attacks. Moving targets are difficult to hit. Area Attack : Press Left+Right Click on the mouse together. This is usually a fast and powerful attack, capable of throwing multiple opponents to the ground. When being overwhelmed by multiple opponents, Area Attacks give the player the advantage, by throwing all opponents in the near vicinity to the ground and providing the ability to engage a singled out foe at choice. :Advantages: Crowd control. :Drawbacks: Many Area Attacks don't do damage. Can be countered with blocks. Blocks : Press space on the keyboard. This will but up a block that can counter Quick and Area Attacks. However, it can be broken by Power Attacks. :Advantages: Counters Quick and Area Attacks. :Drawbacks: Broken by Power Attacks. Chi Heal : Press Left SHIFT. Gains Health at the expense of Chi. Advanced Combat Apart from the above four there are special attacks: Chi Attack: Press E''' while attacking in above basic ways. Chi Attacks enhance the normal attack with greater damage at the cost of chi. '''Focus Mode: Press F'''. The screen goes grayscale and the opponents appear very slow while you (player), can attack or move normally. This is quite like an enhanced state of attack where you can fight with a definitive advantage and if used wisely, turn the tables on any opponent. But this Focus mode consumes Focus at a very fast rate and is quickly depleted. Once depleted, the Focus mode switches off. You can also switch it off by pressing F key again. It's a toggle button. Apart from the player, only Master Li can enter Focus Mode. '''Harmonic Combo: Refer to Harmonic Combo ---- Category:Jade Empire SE Category:Combat